FUJOSHI with OTP!
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Hinata, fujoshi yang kekurangan asupan OTP. Tapi suatu kejadian membuatnya mengalami insiden dengan sumber asupannya. Special req fanfic for Hanao Harukawa. Fujo!Hinata, warning inside! #BimonthlySasuHina #Diary


**A Naruto Fanfiction,**

**FUJOSHI with OTP! © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Fujo!Hinata, Typo(s), Alur berantakan,**

**Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis SMA yang kekurangan asupan, bukan asupan makanan tapi asupan pemandangan. Pemandangan **_**Boys Love**_** tentunya, jangan tanya kenapa karena Hinata adalah **_**fujoshi**_** tingkat akut tapi sayangnya Hinata juga mengalami insiden dengan sumber asupannya.**

**(9OvO)9 ~SPECIAL FOR HANAO HARUKAWA~ (9OvO)9**

**Sekalian persembahan ketiga untuk Bimonthly Ficlet of SasuHina, prompt #Diary!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah sore, di _Kurohika Gakuen_, para murid ramai berkeliaran. Wajar saja, karena bel pulang telah berdentang lima belas menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar memilih untuk langsung pulang, ada juga yang masih piket, sebagian lagi masih mengikuti kegiatan ekskul di lapangan sekolah atau di kelas-kelas persiapan.

Terlepas dari itu semua, seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung masih berkutat dengan sebuah buku yang disampul dengan kertas tebal, entah kenapa alasannya, bahkan _author_ saja tidak tahu. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bermata ungu pucat, berambut indigo, terkenal sopan dan pemalu.

Kembali dengan keadaan sekarang, dengan serius gadis itu membaca lembar demi lembar bukunya dengan mata berkilat. Bahkan tak jarang ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan buku itu untuk melihat lebih jelas, tersenyum puas sesaat, lalu membalik ke halaman berikutnya.

Tampak seperti gadis remaja teladan, tapi hal itu mungkin akan terhapus oleh kenyataan sebentar lagi.

Sepasang tangan merangkul pundak mungilnya, "Hei! Jangan baca _manga yaoi_ di sekolah! Astaga, R-18 pula!"

"H-huwaa! Tenten! K-kecilkan suaramu!" Hinata memekik sambil menutup _manga _kesayangannya dengan satu debaman kuat, matanya menatap liar keadaan sekitar, mewaspadai ucapan sahabatnya terdengar seseorang.

Tenten mendengus, agak sedikit bingung—tapi sudah maklum—melihat kegemaran sang sahabat yang aneh.

"Dasar! Aku adukan pada Neji-san baru tahu rasa!" ancam Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang.

"H-hei! Kau sudah janji padaku tidak akan bilang kan?" HInata merengut kesal.

"Makanya—"

Ucapan Tenten terpotong saat beberapa gadis melewati Hinata dan Tenten sambil mengobrol dengan riang,

"Hari ini tim basket akan latih tanding kan?"

"Iya, iya! Nonton yuk!"

"Katanya Sasuke-sama main loh!"

"Naruto-kun juga! Pasti seru!"

"Dua cowok ganteng satu lapangan? Yuk!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Dan mata Hinata berkilat seketika!

'_Ultimate uke _dan sang _seme _OTP-ku akan main? A-aku harus nonton! Asupan minggu ini akhirnya terpenuhi juga!'

Tapi, sepasang lengan terulur lebar ke dua sisi, Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Tenten mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tidak pergi dengan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Aku mau nonton!" rengek Hinata tanpa gagap.

"Tidak boleh! Astaga, Hinata, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak merealisasikan OTP-mu dalam keadaan 3D?!"

"T-tapi …,"

Hinata memandang Tenten dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Tenten meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Hinata, Tenten akhirnya tersentuh juga karena rasa kasihan, _jackpot_ bagi Hinata!

"Sial, aku tidak pernah menang dengan _puppy eyes_ itu. Sekali ini saja! Dan jangan lagi membuat mereka sebagai OTP!"

"U-um!" Hinata mengangguk semangat tanpa ada niat berjanji pada Tenten, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dengan langkah semangat dia menuju lapangan _indoor_ untuk ekskul basket. Kamera _polaroid_, _diary _kecil dengan judul tidak meyakinkan –HINT—, pulpen _mini bear_ dan Hinata siap berangkat!

Sekitar tiga meter dari lapangan tersebut, Hinata sudah bisa mendengar keributan luarbiasa, tentu saja hal itu dipastikan oleh hal yang sejak tadi diributkan gadis-gadis yang bersliweran di dekat Hinata dan Tenten.

Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-kun, begitulah mereka menyebutnya tapi tidak bagi Hinata, mereka adalah _Ultimate Seme-Uke_!

Hinata memasuki lapangan _indoor_ yang sudah ramai, mengambil tempat di pojokan, lalu bersiap dengan segala peralatan di tangan.

Di tengah lapangan, Hinata melihat Uchiha Sasuke —sang _seme _di imajinasi Hinata— pemuda berambut raven, mata segelap langit malam, dan sikap dingin yang membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum, posisi _point guard_. Ada juga Namikaze Naruto –_ultimate uke_ pastinya juga di kepala Hinata— sang pemuda sehangat matahari, pemuda ceria penggemar _ramen_ yang merupakan sahabat satu-satunya seorang Sasuke, Naruto juga merupakan _ace_ tim basket, sikap ramahnya mebuat para gadis klepek-klepek seketika.

Dua pemuda itulah yang Hinata imajinasikan dalam pikiran _fujoshi_nya. Dengan satu jepretan mulus, Hinata berhasil mengabadikan potret kedua pemuda keren yang sedikit berkeringat karena pemanasan. Seksi, pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum puas.

Dengan cekatan Hinata menyelipkan foto itu dalam _notes_nya, menulis sedikit kata-kata dan kembali menatap lapangan dengan tatapan bak pemburu mencari mangsa. Di tengah lapangan, Sasuke menatap seorang gadis yang masih memperhatikan dirinya dan Naruto. Sasuke ingin saja mendatangi lalu melabrak gadis yang seenaknya mengumpukan data tim basket, jelas saja, kamera dan _notes_, pasti dari klub koran atau mading sekolah mungkin juga _stalker_. Hanya saja Sasuke tahu kalau gadis itu selalu datang saat dia dan Naruto akan bermain. Selebihnya jika hanya salah satu dari mereka yang main atau sedang latihan biasa, gadis itu tak pernah datang.

Sasuke baru saja akan menghampiri gadis tersebut tetapi wasit telah meniup peluit dengan suara nyaring.

"Berbaris!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Kedua tim bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Tampak oleh Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan tos dan Naruto tersenyum girang, Hinata buru-buru melap sudut bibirnya yang mulai basah karena liur lalu segera mencatat dan tak lupa memotret _hints_ yang bergelimangan di hadapannya.

_Quarter_ demi _quarter_ terlewati dan sekarang sedang jeda waktu lima menit dengan Kurohika gakuen memimpin 40-21.

"Kya, kya!" jeritan demi jeritan kekaguman berlalu lalang di depan Hinata dan itu membuat jidatnya berkedut tidak senang. Tentu saja, karena sekumpulan gadis tiba-tiba datang dan menutupi pemandangan di depannya untuk melihat lebih dekat pada idola mereka karena _bench_ tim basket Kurohika berada agak jauh di depan Hinata.

Hinata mendengus, wilayahnya sudah tidak strategis lagi.

Hinata berusaha menyeruak ke depan karena waktu jeda akan berakhir, "P-permisi …,"

Orang-orang membiarkan Hinata lewat sambil berdecak ringan. Hinata menarik napas lega setelah keluar dari gempuran gadis-gadis bertenaga badak itu. Tapi saat itu juga ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai dan sebuah benda bundar menabrak wajahnya tanpa ampun.

"AWAS!"

**Bruaghh!**

"Kyaa!"

"_Dobe,_ apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku pikir kau akan menangkapnya!"

"Sial!"

Kira-kira itulah yang Hinata dengar sebelum kesadarannya habis ditelan kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih, kapan gadis ini akan bangun? Sudah setengah jam aku menungguinya. Sialan si _dobe_ itu!" rutuk Sasuke sambil memandangi Hinata yang masih terlelap.

Naruto seenaknya saja langsung pulang dengan pacarnya dari sekolah putri _Jougasaki Gakuen_ dan meninggalkannya di ruang kesehatan dengan gadis aneh yang mungkin berasal dari anggota klub koran, atau mungkin seorang _secret admirer,_ _stalker_—menurut Sasuke—.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Wajah tentram, hidung kemerahan karena terkena sapaan bola bundar, rambut indigo sehalus sutra yang terurai bebas, boleh juga.

"Buku ini—_HINT_? Apa maksudnya? Cih, memang _stalker_ ya?"

Sasuke menilik buku mini berjudul aneh dengan pulpen _mini bear_ tersemat di halaman depannya milik gadis itu.

Sebuah _diary?_

"Ah, ini foto dari pertandingan yang tadi, tidak buruk. Tapi, kenapa semua foto ini isinya … aku dan Naruto?"

Tanda tanya besar tersemat di wajah Sasuke. Kalau gadis ini memang mengincar berita kenapa bukan meliput pertandingan? Tapi foto-foto itu semua hanya berisi sosoknya dan Naruto. Kembali Sasuke mengacak-acak halaman buku kecil itu dengan rasa penasaran. Memang _stalker_ kelihatannya. Tapi …,

"Tunggu dulu … Sasuke, _seme_? Naruto, _ultimate uke_? Oh, dia ini—"

Jeda sejenak.

Wajah Sasuke memucat.

Hinata mengigau pula, "Hh, mereka … memang OTP sejati …, fuhh,"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sepuluh detik.

"—_FUJOSHI_?!"

Dan saat itu Hinata bangun dengan rasa sakit di wajah dan kepalanya. Wajah _horror_ Sasuke diabaikannya karena penglihatannya sedikit kabur. Tangannya meraih-raih tanpa tujuan, menggeret tas ungunya, lalu matanya kembali menilik _horror_ pada buku yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Kyaa! J-jangan lihat! Kembalikan!"

Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata sambil menyelipkan buku itu di sakunya.

"Kau …, apa yang kau imajinasikan tentang kami, huh?" berusaha tenang, Sasuke menekan nada suaranya yang bergetar karena rasa kesal atas fakta yang didapatinya.

"_E-eto_—," Hinata jadi bingung mencari alasan. Hinata memeluk tas ungunya dengan perasaan kalut.

Ketahuan ya? Seharusnya memang dia tidak menonton! Oh, sungguh sial!

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata agar ia mendongak, "Cepat ceritakan."

Hinata meneguk paksa ludahnya. Tak ada gunanya berbohong. Sudah kepalang basah. Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan, mulai menceritakan seluk beluk kisahnya sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali. Suatu kejadian dimana ia mulai nge-_ship_ SasuNaru karena saat kelas 1-B—kelas Sasuke dan Naruto dulu—disuruh mengikuti lomba lari dengan salah satu kaki kedua peserta terikat dengan tali.

Dimana kegiatan lari itu mengharuskan pelarinya saling berpegangan di bahu, tapi pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto malah menaruh tangan di pinggang dan hal itu membuat Hinata jadi berimajinasi aneh-aneh, tiba-tiba Naruto tersandung dan Sasuke berusaha menarik tubuh Naruto dan ikut oleng sehingga mereka jatuh dengan posisi seorang pria melindungi gadis pujaan hatinya dengan keadaan Sasuke di bawah, memeluk Naruto di atas tubuhnya. Saat itu Naruto mendongak dan minta maaf dengan gaya _tsundere,_ Hinata langsung saja anemia di tempat dan sejak itu menjadikan mereka OTP.

Sasuke memasang wajah _horror_ untuk kesekian kalinya, "Biar kuperjelas, Naruto dan aku memegang pinggang karena dia lebih pendek dariku jadi dia kesulitan meraih bahuku. Kedua, aku hanya ingin menariknya agar kami tak jatuh bersamaan, tapi dia dengan tololnya menarik kaosku dan malah menyikutku ke bawah, makanya dia minta maaf padaku. Selesai! Satu lagi, dia sudah punya pacar jadi jangan berfantasi aneh-aneh."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, fantasinya hancur berantakan dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Tak lama matanya berkilat senang, "T-tapi … bisa saja kalian punya hubungan raha—"

Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Sasuke mendorong jidat Hinata dengan jarinya, "Hentikan. Aku _straight._"

"U-ukh," Hinata mendesis sebal, entah kenapa fakta yang disampaikan Sasuke membuat imajinasinya tersendat seperti selang air yang ujungnya disumbat jari. Pipinya menggembung kesal, lenyap sudah bayangan OTP SasuNaru-nya, apalagi saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah punya pacar. Sasuke terkekeh dengan ekspresi aneh yang dibuat Hinata.

"O-oh ya, kembalikan buku harianku, Sasuke-san," pinta Hinata dengan wajah malu. Sasuke memandang buku berjudul _HINT_ itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ini kau sebut buku harian? Aku rasa tidak, aku akan melenyapkannya, Nona _Fujo_," desis Sasuke dengan sarkatis.

"J-jangan! Aku mohon!" Hinata menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memandang dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sayang sekali, tidak tetap tidak. Dan aku rasa setelah kau tahu kebenarannya kau tidak akan menginginkan ini lagi."

"Iya sih, t-tapi setidaknya bisa jadi kenang-kenangan."

"Tidak."

Senyap. Hinata masih menatap kosong pada buku hariannya yang sudah tidak bernilai lagi.

"Ayo pulang."

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah. Atau kutinggal."

Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Hinata mengambil tasnya, menuruni tempat tidur, dan melangkah perlahan. Matanya tertumbuk pada _manga yaoi_ R-18 di dalam tasnya.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan berhenti." ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli.

Hinata berjalan di samping Sasuke dengan senyum lembut. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"O-oh ya, Sasuke-san, aku lupa! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku _fujoshi_, OTP-ku dulunya SasuNaru, sekarang tidak lagi dan aku putuskan untuk berhenti. S-salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal, _Fujo Hime_"

"H-hei, jangan panggil aku begitu!"

**~OWARI~**

**(~^v^)~ ~(^v^~)**

**Hai hai! Fanfic ini dibuat untuk kak Hanao Harukawa, dengan request humor. Maaf deh kalau enggak kerasa lucu, ini juga author kagak tahu dapat ide dari mana asal diketik ngebut aja. Dan Hinata fujo itu sebenarnya saya angkat karena saya baru-baru ini menyadari jiwa ke-fujo-an saya, *yaelah, lu ngetik fanfic BL udah ada 4 enggak ngaku fujo? Parah lu! **

**Dan kalau ada typo tolong kasih tahu ya!**

**Omake …**

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-san, kau akan apakan _diary_ ku?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan di tengah jalan.

"Kubakar," sahut Sasuke dengan seringai lebar.

"APA?! _Hidoi_! Itu buku impian setiap _fujoshi_ tahu!"

"_Urusai_. Bukankah kau bilang akan berhenti?"

"U-ugh, tidak semudah itu tahu!"

"Diamlah. Atau aku yang akan membuatmu diam."

"Dengan apa?" tantang Hinata dengan wajah tidak terima.

"Dengan ciuman."

"?!"

Dan Hinata langsung bungkam.

**~FIN~**

**p.s: Semoga puas kak Hanao, maaf kalo absurd! XD**

**Kritik dan Saran diterima,**

**Flame? No, thanks,**

**MIND**

**TO**

**RNR**

**?**


End file.
